Fleeting
by Lone Butterfly
Summary: We know Lily feel in love with James...but why? This oneshot attempts to answer that question in a unique way.


_**Fleeting**_

She _hated _Divination. It was a _ridiculous _class, taught by a _ridiculous_ teacher, and thanks to her _ridiculous_ fellow Head, she was stuck in the interview.

The Head Boy and Head Girl had arrived 2 days early to Hogwarts, and their main duties before the other students arrived were to prepare the Prefect patrol schedule and sit down for an interview with each Professor. During said interviews the Heads would be walked through all seven years of the syllabi so they could assist their fellow students in understanding Hogwarts expectations.

She had evenly split the classes, and left a tidy little note under the Head Boy's door with his half, before going to bed.

She found it underneath her door the next morning. It was full of sappy endearments, dopey compliments, and a slight rearranging of the schedule. He took the Potions professor and gave her Divination.

For six years he had annoyed her, but this year she thought he had actually matured enough for her to accept a date when he asked her to Hogsmeade. He'd done it pretty much every month since they were eleven, and every time she had refused. After a summer away from him, she realized she missed him, and was _going _to say yes.

Now, though, Lily simply wanted to take Potter's face and shove it into his breakfast porridge.

She _hated_ Divination, and currently was ignoring almost everything that Professor Bram was spouting about the inane class. It wasn't like the Head Girl to let her mind wander, but what could the man possibly say that would require paying attention?

The sudden change in his voice shocked her; she dropped her quill on the floor and fumbled to pick it up, muttering apologies as she ducked down underneath her desk. Her head hit the underside when she jerked up at the realization he was prophesizing.

An _actual _prophesy.

"_The Lion and the Lioness will find each other's hearts, though their time together will be fleeting. And the cub shall save the people, for the Lioness will love. The Lion cannot be alone."_

"Professor Bram?" She gently shook the old man's arm.

"Yes, Miss Evans, dear?" he responded in his regular voice. "Now, where was I?"

"You were just finishing up, sir," she replied, anxious to get out of the North Tower. He nodded absently, while she gathered the seven sheets of paper and tucked them into her bag. She had scrambled down the staircase, and turned the corner running straight into Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Evans," he said, smiling at the red-head as she straightened her robes. "Did you have a good meeting with Professor Bram?"

"He…sir…um…" she stumbled.

"Yes, well then, perhaps it is best if you make the most of what you have, rather than dwelling on the uncertainties of the future?"

"Then…sir…true…sir…?"

"Ah, my Lioness, truth is what we make of it."

"Thank you, sir," she replied, setting off at a fast clip down the hall.

"Miss Evans, dear – "

"Yes, sir?" she asked, turning her head back to look at him.

"He's in the Library."

"Thank you, sir!"

She burst through the doors, and moved rapidly through the stacks to the back table where the four boys sat every year. He sat in a chair, spelled to hover on two legs, his feet propped up on the table, and the seventh year Potions text in his hands.

"Yes," she said, startling him into falling onto the floor.

"Yes what, Evans?"

"Yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you. And the Halloween Ball, and the first Quidditch game of the season, Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw."

From his place in a heap on the ground he looked up at her in bemusement. She took a moment to study his dark hair, all stuck up at odd angles, his glasses jauntily balanced on the tip of his nose. His Quidditch practice jersey riding up on his hip.

"Have I asked you, yet?" he said, the grin on his face betraying his boyish tendencies.

"And I'll be your girlfriend."

The smug smirk that had been on his face fell away, as he began to stutter.

"Really? Girlfriend? Now?"

"Really, your girlfriend, now." She repeated, helping him up.

_**From their first kiss underneath Headmistress Dilys Derwent's portrait in the study alcove of the library, to their last kiss as she left the living room on Halloween night to tuck her little Harry in to his crib for the night, Lily made the most of her fleeting moments.**_


End file.
